It's not you it's me
by happilyeverafter123
Summary: Bella and Klaus are married the problem is Bella's was made to forget. Klaus turned Bella after he was turned because they were in love. They travelled with Klaus siblings until their father was coming for them. Trying to save Bella he got Finn to compel her to forget about them. Now Finns dead and Klaus is looking for Bella. But what about the Edward or the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1- Remeber

Chapter 1-Remember

Bella's POV

Everyone was off hunting except Carlise and Esme. I was at the Cullens house waiting for Edward to come back when I started to get a massive migrane. I closed my eyes to see if that would help when a rush of memeories came back. I fell to the floor clutching my head and tears running down my face. All of a sudden the memories stopped coming and everything became clear. I was a vampire, but not like the Cullens. The original type of vampire that burns in the sun and dies when they get staked.I was married to Klaus one of the oldest vampires and his brother Finn compelled me because he wanted to protect me.

Carlise and Esme finally came in hearing me. "Bella? Bella!" Still in a daze i didnt hear them, I finally noticed them when they came and sat by me.

"Bella are you okay? Do you want me to get Edward?" I stood up on shaky legs and answered quite harshly "No I dont need Edward" Carlise nodded not sure "Atleast let me check you out, you had quite a fall." I shook my head saying i was fine.

Starring longly at the door I said "I...I have to go, tell Edward he can come over when he gets back." Esme looked shock and hurt but I couldn't be bothered to care about that at the moment I had to much stuff on my mind. Carlise answered me "Sure Bella, if your sure your fine." Nodding my head i said that I was fine and started walking out the door at a human pace so I didn't look weird. Not looking back I got into my truck and drove home.

Once I got back I ran upstairs and started packing. I had to look for Klaus, I was already feeling the pain of being away from my soul mate for too long. I knew the best place to start looking was where it all started, Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2-Find Me

Chapter 2-Find me

Klaus POV

I was sat in front of the fireplace watching the flames dance around. I was lost in thought about my soul mate that I didn't see Elijah come in with a huge smile on his face. When I finally noticed him he said that Finn was dead. I didn't know why he was so happy until he reminded me about that if you were compelled by a vampire and that vampire dies you are free of compulsion. That's when I remembered Isabella; she was compelled by Finn to forget about us for her own safety so my father wouldn't find her. Now she was coming back to us, back to me. I heart soared at the thought of having her in my arms. My thoughts were disturbed by Ejijah asking if we were going looking for her or wait for her to find us. I smirked and answerd "If I know my mate she'll come to Mystic Falls first since its where this all started." Elijah nodded knowing not to question and left.

I turned back to the fire place and whispered into the flames "Come find me my mate and let me spend the rest of my existence with you."


	3. Chapter 3-Found You

Chapter 3-Found You

Bella's POV

I had just finished packing when Charlie came in. I trudged downstairs with my bag when Charlie asked my where I was going. Instead of answering I compelled him to forget about me. I walked out of the house not looking back as I got into my truck.

*Time Skip*

I drove past the 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' sign. The pain in my chest suddenly didn't hurt as much; I smiled to myself knowing Klaus was here. I drove up to a bar called Mystic Falls Bar, creative. I walked inside and everyone starred at me. I held my head high with a smirk on my face and walked to the bar. I asked the blonde bartender if he knows where the Mikileasons live and he gave me directions. Without another thought I walked out and drove following the directions.


	4. Chapter 4-Your Not Getting Away

Chapter 4- Your not getting away that easily

Edwards POV

It's been three days since Carlise and Esme have seen Bella. I'm worried for her safety, she can fall over air for **GOD SAKE! **I went to her house to see if Charlie knew where she was and apparently she went to see a friend. Alice hadn't seen anything its like she's her, but Bella can't block Alice no one can not even a vampire.

We were all sat in the living room in silence having nothing to do or talk about. Alice gasped seeing a vision, I tapped into her mind to see if it was about Bella and it was.

***Vision***

**Bella was in her truck driving somewhere. A bag full of clothes next to her. She drove past a sign saying 'Weclome To Mystic** **Falls'.** _What was she doing there?_ **She walked in to a bar and asked where the Mikleasons live.** _Why would she ask that?_ **He gave her directions and she left**

***Vision Ended***

Alice looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. I growled and ran out before anyone could stop me. _Don't worry Bella I'm coming._


	5. Chapter 5-After all these centuries

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I arrived in front of the Mikleason's mansion when my doubts started to appear._ What if he didn't want me? What if he's found a better wife? Shut up Bella! Of course he'll still love you he's your husband! _I sighed as I stepped out of the car wishing I knew what to say. I came round my truck to see Klaus still as handsome as our wedding day. I sucked in a breath inhaling his scent. I was too far in my own world I didn't see him move to stand in front of me until he breathed "Bella."

"Yeh." A massive grin broke across his face, I smiled in return. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned in to it. I closed my eyes enjoying being this close to him after this long. He mustn't have had thought being this close was enough because he brushed his lips across mine. Not having this I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him still while I crushed my lips to his. We moaned in to each other's mouths. I was in such a daze I didn't feel Klaus grab me by my thighs and carried me upstairs. I wrapped my legs around his waist not breaking contact once.

Klaus POV

I sat starring at the fire wondering when Bella would get here. My fingers itched to touch her. I heard a rumble from outside and went out to see when I saw my love sat in a truck starring out of a window. I stood there taking in how beautiful she looked. I didn't notice that she had got out of the truck and walked round until she was standing a few feet away from me. Making sure she wasn't a dream I walked up to her and placed my hand on her cheek Nothing goes right in my life and Bella seems too perfect, not believing that this was actually Bella I asked her. It was her! Bella was in front of me after all these years!

Not enjoying the space between us I brushed my lips against wondering if she was ok with this. Apparently she didn't like that so she wrapped her arms around my neck and kept me in place. She crushed her lips to mine. We both ended up groaning in to each other's mouths. I needed to feel her so before I could question myself I picked her up by the thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist running up to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6-Meeting the family, again

Chapter 6-Meeting the family, again

Bella's POV

I woke up to Klaus' face in my hair and his arm around my naked waist. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his hold on me tightened and growled. I sighed thinking of another way to go take a shower. I turned my head to see Klaus sleeping face with a dreamily smile on his face. Smiling I kissed him on his nose, his forehead, cheeks and eyelids before brushing my lips across his. I tried to pull away but got caught in Klaus' arms pulling me closer to him. I giggled looking at Klaus' tired face. "Can I get up yet?" Frowning Klaus asked why. I laughed saying that I wasn't going to stay in here forever and I needed to go see Bekah. Frowning Klaus let me up to go for a shower.

Getting dressed took all morning with Klaus keeping on kissing me. I laughed pulling away from Klaus "Come on you have me all tonight, can I just go see Bekah for the next couple of hours?" Klaus visibly brightened up at the thought of having me all night and let me go. I ran downstairs giddy to see Bekah. I found her pacing in front of the fire. Smiling I jumped on her back laughing "For a vampire your really distracted." Shocked Rebekah didn't move until she noticed it was me, she jumped up dragging me with her "BELLLAA!" She grabbed me into a hug jumping up and down. "Where have you been, I heard you arrived yesterday but I didn't see you?" She had stopped jumping and looked me in the eye. Klaus suddenly appeared at my side wrapping an arm around my waist "Dear sister sorry but I had Bella all night." _Is it possible for a vampire to visibly look green?_ Because right now Rebekah looked like she could throw up. Holding up her hands in surrender she said "Don't need that picture in my head for eternity" I started to laugh clutching my side and tears running down my face. Klaus had his signature smirk on his face that made me fall in love with him all over again.

Elijah and Kol chose this moment to walk in looking between the three of us. Doing a double take when they saw me. Shouting at the same time "BELLLAA!" Smiling I asked "God does everyone like shouting my name today?" Klaus just shook his head smiling. Elijah and Kol both picked me up and spun me round. Once they placed me down they asked what was wrong with Rebekah and that brought on another wave of laughter from me. Klaus answered for me "She questioned why she hadn't seen Bella yet and I said that I held her up all night. Rebekah then turned green and said that she wouldn't like that picture in her head for eternity." Elijah sighed "Right so Bekah is green because of the picture of you two having sex?" We both nodded our heads. Suddenly Kol burst out laughing "It's just like old times" he started jumping up and down "I have an idea why don't we all go to Mystic Falls bar?" We all nodded our heads and headed out for Mystic Falls bar.


	7. Chapter 7-Not you again

Chapter 7-Not you again

Edwards POV

I was sat at the bar waiting thinking about how to find Bella. When two men walked in followed by a woman followed by Bella and a man. A man who had his arm around MY Bella's waist! All of a sudden I saw red. _No one gets to touch Bella but me._ I stood up and walked towards them. "Bella" I growled out. Bella looked taken aback. The man who had his arm around her snarled "Who are you!?" Bell answered for me "Edward?"

"Yes Bella, now are you going to tell me why you ran off?"

"Right umm... We'll the short version is I had my memory wiped and now I have my memory back so I'm here with my family." I growled _we were her family not them. _"What about me Bella, what about Alice and everybody?" Bella turned angry I had never seen her like this. She walked out of the mans embrace and took a step towards me pointing her finger angry at me "Listen here Edward, I am with my husband and family and if you don't want to get hurt I would advise you to leave!"

"No Bella you belong to us!" That must have hit a nerve, she started growling at me, this was not the Bella I knew and loved "I am not a possession Edward!" Now her 'family' decided to step up the blonde woman stepped up and grabbed Bella's arm "Come on Bella he's not worth it." Bella then let her guide her away. I sighed _they have brainwashed her, if I wanted my Bella back I'm going to have to call in my family._

Bella's POV

I was fuming after my argument with Edward._ How dare he, I not a possession he can have and play with when he wants! _We sat down, me in between Rebekah and Klaus. Klaus was holding my hand rubbing circles on it while Bekah was rubbing her hands up and down my arms trying to calm me. Kol being the clown asked me if he could call him back and have me fight him. Klaus growled at him, Kol took that as a sign to shut up. Rebekah turned to me and asked "What was that about Bella and better who was he?" I sighed better tell them the story now. I opened my mouth and started on the first day I met Edward.** (Not going to write it, it's just what happened up until after the new born fight in Eclipse)**.

After my story Rebekah looked shocked and had her mouth hanging open. Elijah looked like he wanted to start questioning Edward about his kind. Kol was jumping up and down in his seat wanting a fight. Klaus... Klaus was shaking in anger. Hissing he asked me "Do you love him?" I looked at him as if he was mad, he seemed mad at that moment, "Are you being serious? I could never love him, I could only love you?" Klaus seemed to calm down at that and gave me a sad smile and said that he was sorry kissing my forehead. Rebekah suddenly spoke up "So what are we going to do now?" I thought for a bit.

"Well knowing Edward he would have called back up so thats the rest of his family." "Ok how many is that?" Counting them off my off my fingers I said "Well there's Carlise the head of the family, his mate Emse, Edward they changed first, the Rosalie, her mate Emmett. The Alice and her mate Jasper joined them." Everybody nodded taking it all in. I took a deep breath before continuing "Three of them have powers. Edward can read minds except for our kind. Alice can see the future but it can change from you decisions and Jasper is an empath." Elijah looked shocked at this news. Kol still looked like he wanted a fight and Klaus was starring off into space. Rebekah seemed to be the only one who realised what was actually going on and took control "Right so they'll be coming in a couple of days and then we can talk to them and sort this mess out." I nodded my head looking Klaus. I shook his arm "Come on Klaus lets go home."

On the way home everybody seemed happier like nothin happened. "Hey Bella we have to go shopping tomorrow."

I groaned "Bekah you know how much I don't like shopping." With an evil smirk, that made her look way to much like her brother, she answered "I know but you need new clothes." I sighed knowing I won't be able to get out of it and leaned into Klaus embrace feeling at home.


	8. Chapter 8-The Best Friend Situation

Chapter 8-The Best Friend Situation

Klaus POV

I was in bliss with my angel. Bella's mahogany hair was spread across the pillow. I had my face in it with my eyes closed breathing in her scent. My arm was around her waist keeping her near me. There was a knock at the door. _Who dares interrupt my time with my angel? _I started to growl at the door until I head Bella moan "Klaus." I stopped and looked at her, she was having a dream about me. I went back to the position I was in before we got interrupted. There was another knock at the door._ They better have enjoyed their live because I was about to end it._ I growled at the door. Turning back to look at my love I saw she was awake with a amused smirk on her face. "Good morning love."

Propping herself up on her elbows she said "Can I ask why you were growling at the door?" Frowning I told her about the knocking at the door. Once I had finished telling her she started laughing, it truly sounded like bell chimes. A smile grew on my face Bella's laugh can make anyone smile. "Love why do you found that funny?"

She turned to look at me and smiled "Klaus I'm your wife you have forever with me." A smile grew on my face at the thought of having forever with started to climb out of bed "Right, Klaus I am going to take a shower then go shopping with Bekah ok?" Grabbing her waist and pulling her back down on the bed "Now love why do you think you are going to shower alone?" A shiver ran down her spine, I smirked _I was making her feel like this._ Turning around to face me she smirked back at me "Now when did I say I was showering alone?" Before I could answer she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. I frowned she had turned my game back on me. I shook my head clearing my thoughts before running after her.

Bella's POV

I finally walked downstairs with Klaus smirking behind me probably thinking about what just happened.

_We just got out of the shower after having two rounds of sex and was getting ready. I was searching the room for my favourite top I shouted "Klaus" wondering if he saw it. He came in looking like a god with jeans riding low on his waist. I didn't know I was stood there drooling until Klaus spoke "Like what you see?" I looked him in the eyes and finally got my voice "Depends" _

_"On what?" _

_"If you know where my shirt is" _

_Klaus took a step towards me "That top that shows way too much skin of yours?" I sighed "Yeh" Klaus raised his arms with held my shirt with paint splattered all over it. Placing my hands on my hips I asked trying to keep a cool voice "What happened?" Klaus shrugged "I'm not gonna say my hand slipped, it didn't I poured paint over it on purpose." _

_"Why?"_

_"I don't like men starring at you." _

_"What has that got to do with you?" My voice was raising. It was my favourite top!_

_ "You are my wife! I don't like people starring at you!" I sighed I knew I wasn't going to win. I reached for my top and held it up in front of me. It was a mess! Nothing was going to fix this!_

I had to pick another top and Klaus wouldn't let me leave until he thought I looked ok and didn't show too much skin. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Bekah. "Finally!" She screamed and dragged me out to her car to go shopping.

When we got to town, Rebekah parked and dragged me off to the shops. I had always hated shopping but now thinking about it, it might have just been because of Alice. I enjoyed shopping with Rebekah she let me pick the clothes and told me whether she thought it suited me. We went through nearly every store. We had that many bags we had to stop every couple of stores and go put them in the car.

We had just walked out of River Island to find Rosalie, Alice and Esme._ Must have been a girls day._ Alice ran up to me and started to hug me. I gripped her arms and pulled her off of me "Do not touch me!" I hissed. Alice actually looked sad and started whimpering "But... But we're best friends" I had to start laughing at this._ I can't believe I was actually friends with her in the first place she's such an attention seeker! _"Alice I am no longer your friend. Why don't you and the rest of the Cullens just leave us alone." Esme finally stepped up while Rose was comforting Alice "But Bella we're family." Rebekah answered this one fore me pointing at Emse "You are not her family! We are, we have been since before you were all born!" They all backed away, probably scared of us. Alice and Rose ran away while Esme stayed to say one more thing "We will get you back Bella, we will be a whole family again."

Rebekah and me decided that they ruined our shopping trip so decided to head back. We didn't speak on the way back lost in our own thoughts. when we got back Klaus and Kol came running out with Elijah strolling behind them. Klaus came straight for me and started sniffing me. I sighed and rubbed his back trying to sooth him "Calm down Klaus they can't' hurt me I'm stronger then them." Klaus stopped sniffing me by theN happy with my answer. But he wouldn't let me go, he kept his arm around me While we walked in. We walked in to the living room and Klaus sat down pulling me down on to his lap. Rebekah and me told them what happened. Klaus growled at moments, while Kol jumped up and down like a kid it seemed he really wanted a fight. Eljiah looked like he wanted to start questioning the Cullen's about there kind.

We all decided after talking about what happened that we would go talk to them and then if they still wanted to stay here we would kill them.


	9. Chapter 9-The confrontation

Chapter Nine-The Confrontation

Bella's POV

We all ran to the Cullen's house. Not even knocking we stormed inside. All the Cullen's sat looking shocked at our entrance. I smirked "Didn't see us coming did you Alice?" She shook her head a frown on her face. Klaus laughed "Guess your seer isn't that good." Carlise being the peace maker he is stood up and took a step towards us, standing in front of his family "What are you doing here?" Kol jumping up and down with a massive smile on his face answered "We've going to fight you!"

Smiling shaking my head I said "We've not here to fight you. We've here to talk, if that's ok with you?" Carlise nodded his head and gestured for us to sit down. We all took our seats and Edward beamed probably thinking I was coming back to him. _How naive could somebody be? _I coughed and started "Right, I'm going to cut to the chase. You all need to leave." Alice jumped up arguing "No Bella we can't leave I've seen it,your going to come back to us!" Klaus wrapped an arm round my waist and pulling me towards him letting out a growl "She is not going back to you, she never was with you!" Edward finally stood up "Yes she was she was with us, with me we loved each other we still do!" I put my head in my hands. _How stupid is one person? _I sighed and stood up. Sitting down didn't do justice anymore. I pointed my finger at Edward and began my rant "Edward listen here, I was never yours. I'm no ones! I am married to Klaus and only Klaus though. I will only ever be married to Klaus! You all need to understand this I am not part of your family anymore or ever was I was always with these guys and forever will! So you need to leave or we'll make you leave!" Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus all stood behind me growling. All the Cullen's looked scared of us but still held there place. "Bella you love me!"

I shook my head "Edward you are getting on my last nerve! I d-o n-o-t l-o-v-e y-o-u!"

He still didn't believe me "What about Alice she's your best friend!?" Rebekah answered this one for me "She is not Bella's best friend I am!" I nodded my head agreeing wih her. They all looked at each other probably knowing there was no other choice. "Bella, we all love you and if you want us to leave this bad then we will." Said Carlise nodding his head.


	10. Chapter 10-Goodbye

Chapter 10

Klaus POV

They were finally leaving, I was doing a mental happy dance. _I can finally start my eternity with Bella! _The carrot that Bella went out with started arguing after the doctor said they were leaving. _He needs to understand that Bella is my mate and nobody else's! _"Carlise you know she belongs with us and you know that! So why are you doing this?!" Carlise shook his head clearly disappointed at him for not understanding. I mentally smirked. Pointing towards us he said "Edward can't you see how happy she is? If we say and fight for her we will just end up dead!" The doctors mate seemed to agree with him and the pixies mate. The only people who want to stay seem to be carrot and pixie. "Edward, Alice I want you to leave!" Bella said as if speaking to a child. Pixie shook her head "I've seen it, you come with us!"

"Right listen here pixie Bella is not going with you she is my mate and my mate only! Your visions mustn't work because she is not going with you!" I felt proud with my rant after getting it off my chest. She shook her head with a frown plastered on her face ,giving up. I smirked,_ one down one left to go._ Looking at his family penny head knew he wasn't going to win. With hurt written all over his face he said one last thing before him and his family disappeared from our lives "I will get you back one day Bella"

Once the were gone Bella turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. "Their finally gone." I nodded smiling. Bella crushed her lips on mine sending me all her love. I wrapped my arms around her waist not believing everything was ok. But it was I had my Bella back and we would spend forever together.


	11. Chapter 11-I'm not done yet

Chapter 11-I'm not done yet

Bella's POV

After the Cullen's left we all left the Cullen's house, hoping to never come back again. Klaus and me went hunting to enjoy some time together.

*Time Skip*

My life can finally begin with my family the way it's suppose to! I can't wait! We've started packing to go New Orleans for a couple of months. Then we are all going to separate so Elijah, Kol and Rebekah can go find there mates.

Me and Klaus ran back to the house laughing, finally at peace.

Rebekah was jumping up and down singing and Elijah and Kol were packing. Laughing I asked her "Bekah what are you doing?" Instead of answering me she grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down again. I started laughing and shrugging my shoulders I joined in. Klaus grabbed my waist and held me still. Bekah pouted, that made me burst out laughing again. Klaus said trying to act posh "Sister that isn't a good look on you." Bekah joined in with me laughing then.

After our laughing round me and Klaus ran up stairs for some time to our selves.

Edwards POV

Carlise tried to get me to see his way of thinking and to leave Bella alone. But I couldn't, I love her. Now she was a vampire we could spend forever together and if our family don't like that then me and Bella can be on our own. I ran away from them thinking of a plan to get my Bella back and I would get her back!

I had been running for a couple of miles when I came across a small house in the middle of the woods. _Perfect. _I ran inside and looked around. It was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. It had a large living room with couches, a bookcase and a coffe table. The walls were a creamy white and the floor was a brown fur carpet. Walking through the living you saw the kitchen stocked with ovens, a microwave and all the kitchen utensils. The staircase leading to upstairs was wide and wooden. Upstairs there was two bedrooms and one main bathroom. The master bedroom had light green walls and the floor was a cream carpet. The house was wonderful for me and Bella.

After a while of thinking I had come up with an idea of how to get Bella back. It is that Klaus who is controlling her so I have to get her away from him. So tonight I was going to sneak into her house and grab her and come back her so we can spend forever together.

I waited for it to go dark and left to complete my plan.

I arrived at Bella's house and jumped through the open window where her scent was drifting from. There was where I saw the most horrendus sight ever! Bella was naked and that man had an arm around her waist. Spooning her! No one should be able to touch her like that except me! I grabbed a bag and filled it full of clothes and other important items she would need. I dropped that out of the window making sure it wouldn't make a sound and went to get my Bella.

I tiptoed round to thenside where Bella was and held up Klaus's arm. Picking up Bella with my other arm I dropped his arm on Bellas pillow. He would think it was her because of the scent. Bella still didn't wake when I jumped out of the window into the cold night air. I grabbed the bag and ran before they woke up.


	12. Chapter 12-I'm waiting for you

Chapter 12-Waiting For You

Bella's POV

My head was killing. My hands were stuck behind my back and whenever I moved them it stung, probably by vervain. WAIT VERVAIN! Why was my hands tried behind my back with vervain? I pulled open my eyes to see I was in a dark room, I could see an outline of a person by the way. "Hello, why am I here?" They stepped out into the light and I saw that it was Edward. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth made a. 'O' shape. _Was he really that desperate for me to be with him? _"Love your finally awake."

I started to growl "I am not your love now why did you kidnap me?" Edward started to laugh like a manic "Isn't it obvious love?" I snarled when he said love. "We can be together now forever. We just have to fix you after Klaus brainwashed you" Thinking that shouting at him would do me no good I tried a different approach. "Edward why do you think Klaus brainwashed me?" Edward started to smile probably thinking I believed him "We'll love why would you want to be with him when you can be with me" pointing at himself.

"Edward I love Klaus" I tried to say it slowly for him to understand it easier but it didn't seem to work. He just smirked like he knew a secret and said "You think that Bella but it will all come clear soon." Then he walked out of the room not looking back. I sighed and whispered "Where are you Klaus, I need you."

Klaus's POV

I woke up with my arm around something very soft. Bella is soft (of course) but she isn't this soft this felt like a pillow. I pulled open my eyes to see my arm around a pillow with Bella's scent on it. Fear set in, where had she gone? She wouldn't have left me, no, I know she loves me as much as I love her. He scent in the room was a couple of hours old by it was mixed with something else a sickly sweet smell. That stupid Cullen boy had took her while we were asleep. Looking around the room I saw that the draws were open wide underwear scattered over it. The wardrobe doors were thrown open with hangers thrown on the floor. _He had planned to take her and keep her. If his family is involved with this I will tear them each limb by limb until I get my mate back._


	13. Chapter 13-Pain

Chapter 13-Pain

Edwards POV

It was impossible. I couldn't get her to believe me! I had tried everything I could think of. Wait! No I didn't I still have one more way! Pain! I could take that ring off her finger that let's her out in the sun then let the sun hit her and burn it into her that she doesn't love Klaus and she loves me! Like they say pain is gain!

Bella's POV

Edward had left looking miserable after days of me not breaking. He had just finished trying to beg me to love him again. _How pathetic can someone get? _He had tried lots of ways to get me to love him and they all failed.

Edward just walked in with a sly smirk on his face. I paled. _What had he got in store for me._ He took slow steps towards me. "Bella who do you love?"

"Klaus" I stuttered. Edward continued towards me not effected my what I said. He lifted my hand and slid my ring off of it. _What's he going to do once he's got it off! Oh My **GOD!**__I figured it out he's going to take my ring off and burn it into me! We'll he can think again I'm not going down without a fight!_

Once Edward took my ring off, after a lot of my thrashing around, he positioned me under the blinds so he could burn me. Edward looked me straight in the eye and asked who I loved. I stood my ground not wanting to give up "Klaus".

"WRONG ANSWER!" He opened the blinds into my back and let it burn for a few second. When he shut the blinds I sighed with relief but dreading for him to do it again. He did. He continued doing it all day and the next day and the next day. I didn't go crazy with bloodlust and I didn't give in.

I was hoping and waiting for Klaus.


End file.
